soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood Heights
Hollywood Heights is an American family drama that premiered on June 18, 2012, and is an American adaption of the telenovela Alcanzar una estrella. The series follows the journey of a teenage girl whose life changes drastically when she becomes a star and wins the love of her rock and roll idol, and both are tested by setbacks, heartbreak and deception. The first season of the 80-episode series will air weeknights at 9 p.m. (Eastern) through October 2012.Nickelodeon and Televisa Break New Creative Ground With "Reach For a Star", First-Ever Telenovela Adapted for the U.S., to Air On Nick at Nite The show's executive producers are daytime television veteran Jill Farren-Phelps and Hisham Abed, and the head writer and co-executive producer is Josh Griffith. Premise Hollywood Heights centers on Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood), a shy teen whose musical aspirations inch closer to reality when she wins a songwriting contest sponsored by Eddie Duran (Cody Longo), a rock star at the top of his game. Although Loren and Eddie’s budding partnership – on-stage and off – faces obstacles, their strong family bonds inspire them to keep going. Loren finds the support system she needs in her single mom, Nora (Jama Williamson), as Nora returns to the dating scene for the first time in years. Meanwhile Eddie’s unbreakable bond with his father, Max (Carlos Ponce) – strengthened by family tragedy – is challenged by Eddie’s budding romance with a beautiful, but manipulative model and aspiring actress, Chloe Carter (Melissa Ordway). As Loren begins a meteoric rise on the music scene and Eddie’s star begins to fade, together they learn that the road to love and stardom often carries a heavy price tag.Hollywood Heights - About the Show Cast and characters Main characters *'Loren Tate' (Brittany Underwood) is an 18-year-old straight-A student who spends most of her time hanging with her best friends, Melissa and Adam. She has a passion for songwriting, and is inspired by her musical idol, Eddie Duran. Loren's down to earth and low-key personality is everything that her soon-to-be world of fame is not! *'Eddie Duran' (Cody Longo) is a 21-year-old music superstar who often finds himself caught between the music and the business, but still manages to hold onto traces of his youthful spark and innocence. One question always plagues him: Is this really what he wants, or is he missing out on a normal life? *'Chloe Carter' (Melissa Ordway) is a drop-dead gorgeous model, who also happens to be Eddie Duran's girlfriend. She will do whatever it takes to make it in Hollywood, even if it means bending the truth when it comes to her relationship. She loves to be in complete control of her destiny, but her hidden past could create a few snags in her plan. *'Tyler Rorke' (Justin Wilczynski) is totally hot and he knows it, but his pompous attitude has gotten him kicked off of every acting job he has ever landed. His unsuccessful career has left him with bitter jealousy towards superstar Eddie Duran's ever-growing stardom, and a strong desire to upset the rockstar's seeming perfect life. *'Melissa Sanders' (Ashley Holliday) is Loren's super bubbly and fearless best friend. The two are inseparable. Issues with her family constantly seem to arise, leading Melissa to suspect there's something they aren't telling her. Is Melissa ready for the secret she is about to uncover about her past? *'Nora Tate' (Jama Williamson) is Loren's mom and #1 fan. She helps guide her daughter through the struggles of high school and a budding music career. As a single mom, Nora tries to stay as close to her daughter's life as possible, without smothering her creativity and spirit. Even while dealing with her own complicated career and love life, Loren is her first priority. *'Max Duran' (Carlos Ponce) is Eddie's rocker dad who struggles to move on after his wife's tragic and untimely death. He and Eddie have a great relationship, even when he might not always see eye-to-eye with the management surrounding his son. He hopes that the opening of his new nightclub could be a new beginning for himself, leaving the fandom and fame to Eddie. *'Adam' (Nick Krause) is Loren and Melissa's indie-rocker friend. They can always count on him to be there, but he's nervous that revealing his secret crush on one of his friends could change everything. *'Jake Madsen' (Brandon Bell) is Eddie's type-A manager and friend who has overseen his career from the beginning. His life tends to revolve around all things Eddie and the entertainment business, which can be a challenge when you're in a relationship with him. He continuously tries to find a balance between the Hollywood lifestyle and his family life with wife, Traci. *'Traci Madsen' (Shannon Kane) is a successful graphic designer and Jake's loving wife. She constantly needs to keep her husband's Hollywood lifestyle in check, and remind him that his personal life matters too. It's sometimes a struggle to keep his focus at home, especially when his attentions become even more divided by other interests. *'Don Masters' (Grayson McCouch) is a good-looking, successful surgeon, who also happens to be the father of Loren's high school nemesis, Adriana. He owns the private clinic where Nora and Ellie work together. He often blurs the line when business mixes with pleasure. *'Adriana Masters' (Hunter King) is THE popular and mean girl in school, who stops at nothing to make Loren's life miserable. She also dates Melissa's brother, Phil, who helps take her mind off her issues with her father, Don. *'Phil Sanders' (Robert Adamson) has no problem breaking the rules to make things go his way. His sister, Melissa, sees right through his troublemaking, but his parents are a different story. No wonder he and Adriana get along so well. *'Kelly' (Yara Martinez) travels from New York to visit Traci, but develops an interest in the music business when she arrives. Turns out her short stay may be a little longer than anticipated. *'Gus Sanders' (Brian Letscher) is the head of the Sanders household. As the father to Melissa and Phil, he's got his hands full trying to keep the peace between everyone, while also hanging on to a secret that could disrupt his already tense home life. *'Lisa Sanders' (Meredith Salenger) is Melissa and Phil's mother, often babying her trouble-making son, while keeping close tabs on her daughter. Keeping a harmonious home life, proves to be difficult - especially when a part of her past threatens to come back to haunt them all. Recurring characters *'Colorado' (Rick Otto) is a working class guy who lurks on the wrong side of the law. He becomes an unfortunate role model to Phil, who comes to him looking for a job. *'Ellie' (Merrin Dungey) is Nora's colleague at the clinic where she works. She’s pleasant and funny when things are going well for her, but can become high strung and needy when she feels threatened or used. *'Lily Park' (Tina Huang) is an aggressive TV entertainment reporter who works hard to cultivate Hollywood friendships and connections, often walking a thin line between personal and professional. Episodes References